Super Spy
by loveprongs
Summary: Alice Prewett and James Potter were at the Three Broomsticks together. Why? Alice had never shown any interest in James before. Why now? What in Merlin's name is going on here? Lily Evans investigates. Oneshot


_Super Spy_

Alice Prewett and James Potter were at the Three Broomsticks together. Why? Alice had never shown any interest in James before. Why now? What in Merlin's name is going on here?

"FRANK!" Lily yelled through the boy's dormitory door, "FRANK! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" rapping her fist on the hardwood door.

"Lily, what the fuck is your problem?" A tired looking Frank Longbottom groaned as he sluggishly opened the door. Lily smirked as she took in his appearance, his dirty what she assumed used to be white wife-beater and blue boxers crumpled with sleep.

"Nice jammies" Lily winked as he blushed.

"Lily! Why are you here?" He whined. "I wanted to wallow alone today!"

"We're not wallowing today! We're going to go and spy!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Spying on them…really Lil? Aren't you trying to _hide_ your crush on James. You_spying_ on them would… well it'd be kind of obvious!" Frank replied logically.

"I AM NOT SPYING ON JAMES!" Lily yelped. Breathing heavily before continuing; "I'm going to see Alice. Do you want her or not?" She prodded him in the chest.

"…fine. But nothing extravagant Lil" He sighed in defeat.

"Never!" Lily yelled as she ran back to the common room.

—

"James are you sure this is a good idea?" Alice asked warily.

"It'll be perfect. I've planned out every aspect of this day. Nothing could possibly go wrong!"

He grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the carriages.

—

"Alright. Charmed the flowers to spray water?"

"Check" Frank sighed exasperatedly

"Dungbombs?"

"Check, Lily I really don't think…"

"Frank. Shut up. Please, I'm trying to plot here!" Lily interrupted. "Alright, I nicked James' invisibility cloak. Let's do this!" She grabbed Frank's hand and dragged him down the main street of Hogsmeade.

—

"Thank you James, this really is lovely" Alice smiled as James pulled out her chair.

"It's the least I could do. Look, Alice I wanted to thank you for coming with me. I really appreciate it." James smiled.

—

Lily cringed as she watched her best friend on a date with the boy that consumed her thoughts as of late. She sighed as she breathed in James' scent ingrained in the cloak.

She sneakily hid a dungbomb beneath their table before running off, pulling off the cloak and standing against a pole on the other side of the bar with a book in her hand.

Frank, positioned a few tables over; gave her a wary thumbs up.

—

"I really want to make it perfect. Sirius calls me a pansy, am I being a pansy?" James queried worriedly.

"James, it's perfect." Alice said soothingly, placing her hand on top of his.

—

Lily had seen enough, with a flick of her wand she let off the dungbomb.

—

The chain of reaction that unfolded was horrendous.

Alice and James flew out of their chairs. The table where they were sat flipped.

Frank looked guiltily at Alice when she caught his eye. He started to bubble with laughter before pointing at Lily.

Suddenly Frank, James and Alice all turned to stare at a hysterically giggling Lily, clutching a book in her hands.

"TRAITOR" Lily screeched; her eyes grew wide as she stopped laughing and turned to run from the Three Broomsticks. James tore after her, leaving Alice and Frank among the commotion Lily's prank had caused.

—

"LILY! SLOW DOWN!" James yelled, chasing after the mad, impossible red head ahead of him.

"Why? Why are you even following me? What about your bloody date?" Lily asked venomously, suddenly choking up.

"What? Date? Lily what are you on about you nutter!" James laughed.

"Yeah, that's me! Lily the bloody nutter!" she screeched. "Alice! My best friend! Ring any bells? Merlin, you're so blind!"

James almost smirked at the blind statement but decided not to pull her up on the fact that he was actually almost blind.

"Oh Lil, you have it all wrong…" He said, grabbing her arm.

"But I saw you! How could you? You know Frank's been in love with her forever!" She continued her rant.

"Lily! Stop. Shut up." James placed his mouth over Lily's, kissing her softly for a few moments before continuing to explain himself. "She likes Frank. A lot. Probably more than he's in love with her. If that's even possible I mean…" He trailed off before remembering why he was talking. "She wanted to go with him. But… I had already asked her" Lily grunted. "I already asked her because I needed her help." Lily's eyebrows raised slightly. "I needed her help to tell me how to ask you out in a way that you'd accept you daft cow!"

James stared Lily's face, trying to gauge her reaction.

Lily had had enough waiting for James to kiss her again. She grabbed either side of his face and pulled his lips to hers.

"You know Evans, I never had you pegged as the jealous type!" He reached out and tilted her chin up to make her look at him. "It's kind of nice though I'll admit."

—

"Um, what just happened?" Alice sighed.

"Hi, um Alice. I was wondering. You and James, you're not _really_ going out are you?" Frank asked warily, scratching the back of his neck, willing the blush on his face to go down.

"Frank Longbottom how oblivious can you get?" Alice smiled, tugging on his tie.

"I don't know, I just, I really like you and…" He stuttered, being cut off by the petite girl in front of him pressing her lips to his. Something they'd both wanted since third year and damn was it worth the wait!

—

When James pulled away from what started off as a loving kiss turned heated snog he pressed his lips to above Lily's pink, flustered ear and whispered; "Alice told me three weeks ago that you liked me and suggested that she and I pretend to go out to make you mad"

As Lily realised what they'd done she went to hit James before realising he'd started to run back to the castle.

She tore off after him yelling at him.

—

As Alice and Frank walked hand in hand back up to the castle they laughed at the sight of James whispering something to Lily, watching the shock register on her face before sprinting after him.

"That is so typical Lily and James…" Alice sighed, smiling.

"Now _that_ will be a dramatic couple. They both come up with the most ridiculous schemes!" Frank laughed. "This morning Lily decided to be a Super Spy…" He began, telling the story of his day to his new girlfriend.


End file.
